The SKET Club!
by Glassed Loner
Summary: The SKET Club was made by a friendship between an American, a Belarusian, and a Japanese, to help people around their school. No matter how silly or minor the problem is, they will help you./"No matter what are the problem, we WILL solve it! Because we're the SKET Club!"/Based on SKET Dance/I own nothing, except my OC/


**Hello there, this is Maruki Shitoichi. I'm new to this fandom, and going to make my first story here... *pauses***

**Okay, this is getting **_**too**_** formal for me. Anyway, I want to make a story, and need some OC teachers, and for other parts. Well, the story is based on the **_**SKET Dance**_** plot (if ya don't know the manga, just check it on Wiki), but will be using Hetalia characters. I need a homeroom teacher (but wont be used until I feel to show him or her officially), a gym teacher, and other stuff!**

**Well, here's the app!**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Gender:**

**Age (optional):**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Appearance (hair/eye color, style, etc.):**

**Personality (in detail):**

**Nationality (optional):**

**From which country:**

**Likes (optional):**

**Dislikes or maybe hates (optional):**

**The role you want to have/play:**

**Best at (optional):**

**Worst at (optional):**

**Other info I should know about your character (optional):**

* * *

**And there is **_**some**_** questions I **_**need**_** to ask to your OC, so I could know how they talk, think, and behave. I just want to get into the characters' mind that's all, and if there is **_**some**_** random and irrational questions. Just ask my random brain, **_**if**_** you're all wondering.**

* * *

**Questions**

**1) Who are you?**

**2) What are you?**

**3) Why did you applied for the job?**

**4) Ever fallen in love with someone?**

**5) If you have, when?**

**6) If someone called you stupid, what would you do?**

**7) Which one do you prefer, skirts or jeans?**

**8) …suicide or murder?**

**9) …formal or casual?**

**10) …classical music or rock?**

**11) Ever kissed someone?**

**12) If you have, when?**

**13) Ever killed someone?**

**14) Believe in fairies?**

**15) Want a pocky?**

* * *

**There! Fifteen questions! And here's one of my OC's, Maruki Shitoichi, app.**

* * *

**Name: **Maruki Shitoichi.

**Nickname (optional): **Yandere Otasensei.**  
**

**Gender:** Female.

**Age (optional): **28.

**Height:** 5'6.

**Weight: **120 lbs.

**Appearance (hair/eye color, style, etc.):** Dark brown, long (about her back) and straight, hair, always tie it into a ponytail; blue-sky eyes.

**Personality (in detail): **A happy and _positive side_ thinker kind of girl, often to be described as a nice, stubborn, and hyper girl. But, can be described as a mad/sadistic woman and a yandere when someone pisses her off. But, mostly, she would calm her self down right away if it comes to her family and her favorite students (but mostly _all_ of her students). She cares deeply to her family, and would _destroy_ anyone who harmed them (and since she's _also_ a black-belt karate holder, it _would_ be possible). A people's person, and often went out to the park, or outdoor activities with her co-workers and family.

**Nationality (optional): **Japanese. (But she's an American-Japanese woman, aka, a mulatto woman. So _that_ explains the accent she had.)

**From which country: **Japan.

**Likes (optional): **Cookies, outdoors, cats, pranks, manga, anime, and her daughter.

**Dislikes or maybe hates (optional): **Anyone who harms/hurts her family (mainly her daughter).

**The role you want to have/play: **The Science teacher (who is _also_ the SKET club's mentor.)

**Best at (optional): **Athletic related things.

**Worst at (optional):** She's often being clumsy from time to time.

**Other info I should know about your character (optional): **She has a seven year old daughter, Keiko Shitoichi. And was divorced when her child's 2 years old.

* * *

**Questions**

**1) Who are you?**

Maruki Shitoichi, a Biology, Chemistry, and Science teacher in World Academy.

**2) What are you?**

*eyes twitches* what do I _look_ like? A cactus?

**3) Why did you applied for the job?**

Because I want to, and the fact, that **_boku no musume (1)_** goes here.

**4) Ever fallen in love with someone?**

Yeah, with my **_motoo (2)_**.

**5) If you have, when?**

I don't know. *shrugs* when I was in high school? Maybe?

**6) If someone called you stupid, what will you do?**

Ooh~ *smirks* I'll give them a stack of my teaching articles, and make them solve it in an hour. And say to them, "now _who's_ the dummy~?"

**7) Which one do you prefer, skirts or jeans?**

Jeans, men could _easily_ peek my undergarments _if_ I use skirts.

**8) …suicide or murder?**

Do I _look_ like depressed woman and a murderer to you? *eyes twitches*

**9) …formal or casual?**

Depends on the situation.

**10) …classical music or rock?**

I'd prefer pop, thank you.

**11) Ever kissed someone?**

Of course I have. *face palmed*

**12) If you have, when?**

On my wedding day, duh.

**13) Ever killed someone?**

Nope, *smirks* well _not yet_, actually.

**14) Believe in fairies?**

If Keiko-_chan_ believes in them, then _maybe_ I would believe those _tiny-humans-that-have-wings_, a _little_ bit.

**15) Want a pocky?**

*shrugs* sure. *takes one* *grins* _A__rigatōgozaimasu!_

* * *

**Tranlations:**

**(1) My daughter. (_Boku_ is a more _tomboyish_ 'I' than '_watashi_.(Japanese)**

**(2) Ex-husband. (Japanese)**

* * *

**Well, that's that. I hope I'll get the chapters on the go in a couple of weeks.**

**See you~ :3**


End file.
